The boss
by TheGoodWrite
Summary: It's pure sarange smut.


A soft knock on the door forced Susan to look up from the papers on her desk in front of her. She took her glasses off and tossed them onto the desk as her lover opened the door, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey you," Susan smiled warmly as Jess approached her. She looked stunning in a casual wrap-around dress and flats, her hair just a little messy.

"Hey, you okay? Can I get you anything?" Jess asked while she tapped her fingers on the desk before adding with a smirk, "I opened a bottle of wine downstairs…"

The other woman looked up at her, a smirk spreading over her face too. "I'm just reading through a script, I'll join you in a minute."

"What kind of role is it? Tell me about it?" Jessica mused. She rounded the desk, leaning against it next to Susan's chair.

"Why? So you can steal my part?" Came the witty response of her lover. Susan couldn't help but reach out and run her hand up and down the blonde's thigh as she spoke. "It's about a young woman who starts working at a huge lawfirm and falls in love with a lawyer from a different firm. I'd play her boss."

"Her boss hmm? Suits you." Her voice lowered a little and Susan could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. She rolled her chair back and turned towards Jess more, pulling the other woman closer. Jess continued as she ran her fingers playfully through the redhead's curls. "Do you need me to rehearse with you? Just to get you into character?"

She swallowed hard and locked eyes with Susan, they both knew what she meant. Susan didn't answer, instead pulling Jessica down to kiss her slowly and wrap a hand possessively around her throat. She moaned into the kiss and bit the other woman's lip before pulling back slightly. "Get down."

Without hesitation Jess sunk down to her knees with a smug look on her face. "Gladly," she whispered seductively. Immediately her hands forced Susan's thighs apart. Her fingers trailed up her thighs, pushing against the hem of her dress and eventually hooking under her panties. She mumbled under her breath as she pressed her lips against the other woman's thigh while working the panties down her legs. "Why do you still wear these, dear?"

The only answer she got was greedy fingers threading through her blonde locks and pulling her closer to her destination. She smirked and leaned in eagerly, licking her lips in anticipation. Without breaking eye contact she dived in, teasingly at first, gauging her lover's reaction. A needy groan reverberated through the room as Susan grind her hips forward, desperately searching for more.

Sharp nails dug into her thighs as Jessica's actions got more intense. Her tongue lapped at her faster now, focussing on her clit and every sensitive spot she knew would drive the redhead mad. The breathless moans accosting her ears spurred her on even more and she slowly let her tongue wander lower, dipping inside occasionally.

"More," came the demand from above. Jess obliged gladly, devouring the dripping mound in front of her while holding onto her thighs tightly. The breathless moans turned into loud gasps and she knew Susan was so close. She stared into the other woman's eyes while sucking hard, just a little too hard, on her clit and slipping two fingers inside her and she watched with big eyes as the redhead came undone. Instead of relenting, she moaned and hummed into her, intensifying her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Susan almost screamed before her trembling body started coming down from its high. She was still shaking slightly when she pulled the blonde haired woman up to kiss her hungrily. They both moaned at the taste of her orgasm on her tongue. With a shove she pushed the blonde back again and stood up in front of her, a determined look in her eyes.

"Turn around." She commanded in a stern voice. Jessica turned around immediately, revelling in the dominant side of her lover. A firm slap on her ass made her gasp before she was pushed forward and bent over the desk. "Good girl," came a seductive whisper from behind her and she couldn't help but moan at those words. Another, harder smack made her tense up for a second which made Susan chuckle wickedly. She loved to see the usually so composed woman turn into a begging mess just for her. The soft fabric of her wrap-around dress was bunched up around her hips in no time and now when the flat palm hit her ass, it left a faint red mark.

"What do you want? Tell me." She asked torturously as she slowly pulled the woman's lace panties down, leaving them around her ankles. The spanking continued and Jess cried out as the slaps got harder against her already bruised flesh. "Fuck me," she sighed desperately. She felt a hand snake up her back and into her hair, pulling her head back forcefully.

"Beg for it." Every syllable came out so slowly it sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. She swallowed hard before trying again, speaking up a little louder this time. "Fuck me, please I want you to fuck me. I need it." Her pleads turned into whiny moans as she added another "please".

With a triumphant smirk on her face, Susan reached down and slid two fingers inside almost harshly. She groaned as she felt how soaked the woman already was for her. Slowly but steadily she picked up a pace, one hand still pulling the blonde locks while her fingers curled inside her. "So wet already hmm? You're not gonna come without permission, are you?" She teased as she let go of the woman's hair to press her hand between Jessica and the desk. Her fingers drew circles against her clit while she fucked her harder and harder.

"I… I won't." The blonde retorted pantingly. She started pushing her hips back against the fingers inside her, trying to get more still even though she could barely breathe. "Let me come, please." She begged when she felt herself nearing her peak. To her surprise, the other woman's fingers stilled completely and before she knew what was happening, Susan knelt down between her legs and replaced her fingers with her mouth.

"Come for me," she mumbled as she licked fervently. Her fingers found their way inside again, pressing against her harder while her tongue circled her clit. Jessica's knees were buckling as she started contracting around her fingers and a hoarse cry left her lips. She was panting and moaning but Susan didn't stop, instead holding the blonde in place while she kept lapping up her taste. She just couldn't get enough of her.

"Stop, oh fuck stop," the blonde begged and finally Susan slowly retreated, placing gentle kisses on the woman's thighs before standing up again. She smoothed her hand over Jessica's back and stroked her hair tenderly. As Jess turned around, Susan wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. They kissed softly, both trying to regulate their breathing again.

"Take the role." Jessica said after a while, their foreheads resting against each other's. "Just don't fuck the girl, please." She added jokingly, which earned her a gentle tap on her ass.

"Only you," Susan breathed before going in to kiss her again.


End file.
